Dinner
by korracentric
Summary: Asami and Mako have a little chat about thier favorite Avatar. Written when the moped scene first leaked, my interpretation on what could've happened. Makorra.


"For the last time, Bolin, nobody wants to pay to see a fire ferret do tricks." Bolin's grin doesn't falter whatsoever, reminding the three of us why he's the least sensible.

"Aw, c'mon party pooper!" Korra chimes in, hitting me in the arm with more force than necessary, "I'd pay to see it!"

Guess I really am the _only_ sensible one. Korra follows Bolin to the oh-so-wonderful fire ferret circus on the sidewalk, and I wonder if somebody who really thinks that something like that can make money is fit to stop a revolution.

Of course she is, though. She's the avatar. And not just any Avatar. She's strong, powerful, and though not as level headed as the last, completely capable.

I lean against the wall of a construction zone and watch the two of them interact, obviously enjoying themselves, eyes lighting up when they laugh.

When I first saw Korra I wrote her off as a fan girl, pining after Bolin. Somebody's got to watch out for him, but when it came to Korra that wasn't necessary. There's something different about her. Not the obvious which she's constantly reminded of, but something that you notice when you spend time with her. Something you notice after hours of practice, hours of walks around town after, hours of watching and listening to what she has to say. Sure, she's pretty, sure, she's powerful, but what really gets me going is what she has to say. What comes out of her mouth, and how she reacts to what comes out of everyone else's.

I can't help the small smile on my lips as I watch them, and I'm so distracted that I let my guard down and don't realize when Asami sneaks up behind me.

"You like her." I nearly jump at her appearance and accusation, but manage to play it off in a, hopefully, casual way.

"Who? Korra?" I say. I can hear the change of pitch in my voice and pray she doesn't.

She takes a step closer to me, and glances at Korra and Bolin who have resorted to bending pebbles at each other.

"No, Bolin."

"Yep, you caught me. I'd love to take a bite out of Bolin. Eat him up for dinner." My sarcasm matches hers, and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Well, that sucks, because I hear a certain Avatar would rather have you for dinner." She looks down at the ground, before suddenly bouncing onto her toes and grasping my arm with both hands, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "And you'd like that, wouldn't you?" She lowers her eyelids, in typical Asami fashion, and I feel my face getting warmer as I give her a look.

"What are you doing?" I manage through slightly strained teeth, not wanting Korra to get the wrong idea. That's when I notice her glancing over my head to Korra and suddenly everything makes sense and I'm not sure whether to push Asami away, or let her continue.

"Oh… nothing." She says, running her fingers up and down my arm, when suddenly a pebble hits her on the shoulder, hard, and her eyes glance up, satisfaction evident. I take a glance to my right and notice Korra rising, walking over her, agitation on her face. As she gets closer, Asami runs her fingers down my arm once more before greeting Korra.

"Oh, hey Korra. Didn't see you there." She has the faintest hint of a smile on her lips, completely opposite of the taut line of Korra's.

"Hey, Asami." Korra sounds different, like nothing I've heard from her before. Jealous. Korra is jealous, and I can't help but smile and hope she doesn't notice.

"Well, I just stopped by to say 'hi' to Mako," she says, gripping my arm with one hand, "but I better get going, it's getting late and I'm having stir-fry for dinner." She turns on her heel and starts to walk away, and for the first time I notice Korra's clenched fists. My smile grows wider, and I'm thankful that Korra is too busy sending death glares at Asami's retreating figure to notice my blush.

"Bye Korra! Bye Mako!" Asami calls once more, "And enjoy your dinner!" she says with a wink which causes Korra to look at me puzzled, unaware of the conversation that just took place. Guess super-hearing doesn't come with super-bending.

I quickly regain my composure, and notice Korra's confusion as she stares at me accusingly. She takes a step closer and it doesn't escape my attention that she intercepts where Asami is down the street.

"What-" she starts, before being interrupted by a booming Bolin

"So! What's for dinner guys?" And my smile grows wider, knowing that Korra will get what she's hungry for soon.


End file.
